food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Sanma/Story
Fondness Story I. Visiting in Springtime Early morning. If someone open the window. The wind will come for sure. "Sanma! Quick! Wakeup! It's morning now." That voice, which always follow through the wind into my ear, is now just a black-haired figure left in memory. "Meow....." Here comes a familiar cat voice. "Good morning. Saya" I whispered to it softly. Holding it in my arms. This cat name is Saya (Meaning: little night) She appeared here in a full moon night ten years ago. Her whole body is covered with white hair. Only the tail, the claws and the top of the head are black. Of course, Saya is not the only named one. All cats in this old-teaching private school have their own name. I should says that it is I who loves to give the name to all these cats. Just like what she did before. Saya's cry always wake up the rest of the cat in the room. But everyone is not so noisy. They just come around me. As if they all act charming to me. They immerse themself in such a warm and worryless time every day. The little yellow tiger-like is Mikan (Meaning: mandarin orange) that came here the year before. Very timid and afraid, always follow behind Saya. Whenever anyone is come near here. Mikan is always the first to be aware of. Then, as it is now, it will hide behind Saya and tremble with a squeaky voice. "Ha! Today is also a lively day!" Tempura always rush in recklessly. These cats too are always afraid of his action. "Hey... I’ve said it several times, don’t be so loud." "Ah. Sorry, sorry. I forgot it again. Heheh.." Tempura always smiles so heartlessly. I know that the next time it will still be like this. "I asked Dorayaki and the group. They all take a break from school. So we all coming here." This is the private school. And I am the teacher here. My relationship with the students is very harmonious. The only thing that makes me feel a bit bitter is that Dorayaki always hate to attend the class. "We?" Just after asking this. I understood which "We" that Tempura said meant. "Don't care, don't mind. Since Tempura can't remember. You should just let him be. " The monk who quickly follow the Tempura said to me. Then he turned his head and asked the other side. "Am I right?" "Although it is his habit. But I unexpectly don't hate this kind of behavior." Follow the sound of fan opening is the smiling Sukiyaki who just entered the door. "Well, what should we do this time?" II. Sakura Meeting It's a good time to enjoy falling sakura in the early spring. "Ah.... Drinking and music in such a time like this is a most plesant thing! So much happiness!" Said Miso soup while taking another cup of drink. "Heheh... I'm afraid that you have forgotten that you are a monk, right?" Sukiyaki open and close the folding fan. Then cover the mouth and nose, smiling in secret. "Carpe diem! To amend one's ways will never be too late. Just like this time. " Miso soup's expression show no trace of remorse. "What are you looking at?" Sukiyaki's sweet voice suddenly come close to me. Makes me a little panic. "Well, I was just thinking that the relationship between tempura and those children is really good." I didn't turn my head back to answer him. Just caressing Saya, a cat that sitting on my lap. Looking at Tempura who got surrounded by my students. "Oi! Why are you guys sitting there?" Tempura's voice always so loud despite that he is very near the others. "Hmmm.... Your relationship with Saya is not normal." I know Sukiyaki's way of speaking as if he try to indicate something. Time is flowing quietly, and I just listened silently and say nothing. The sakura on the tree fell along with the colorless wind. Just like that time, it is filled with the breath of spring. This kind of scenery will make her very happy. In time like this, she always said to me with joy: "It’s not snowing anymore." She is my master attendant. A girl with long black hair. Her favourite dress is white kimono. She likes cat. Loves the warm season. Also like other people. She always likes to stay alone in the height place of the Torii. Looking into the far place. She seems to be remembering something happy. But in the end, her eyes was filled with emptiness. "It’s late at night, let’s come down." I don't know what should I do to make her happy. But every time she see me, her eyes will be incredibly full of smiles. "Um! Will you please hold me." She jumped from a height while she hadn't finished talking. I opened my arm waiting her. And she fell gently in my arms. Somehow, it feels...like...somewhat different from before... "So dangerous..." "Then you must catch me~" "If you don't catch me next time..." "There's no more next time." She suddenly muttered a sentence. Then she said to me with a smile. "Heheh... Sanma you surprisingly fit to be a teacher for the children." "I don't like the noisy. I can't be the teacher." I don't want to continue this topic. I didn't care about the difference I just felt. But I know now, I should understand at that time, the meaning of the sentence she said. "You absolutely will be a good teacher! After all, Sanma is so gentle!" Her smiling face is looking at me. I don’t know if the moonlight was too mild at that time. No way I can be able to forget that expression. "What are you thinking? So lost in though!" Sukiyaki shook the folding fan over my eyes and asked. "Oh.... you have someone in your heart? I didn't expect the feelingless you to have a time for such a thing!" Half drunk Miso soup move his body over here and grabbed my shoulder. "All these speaking doesn't matter to me." I pay no attention to the jokes of these two people. Looking down at Saya that fell asleep on my lap. Suddenly a sakura petals fell on the top of Saya's head, as if it were snowing on her black hair. "Right.... Should be no more snow now.... Saya..." III. Summer Firework Spring has passed. Now it's summer time. In my memory, when the summer time comes, master attendant will become somewhat weary. She and I will always stay in the room. Talking about some stories that happened here. Master told me that originaly there were so many humans came here for worshipping. Especially in the midsummer like now. People will gather here to hold ceremonies. Evening on the day of the festival, The little night sky will be lit by colored fireworks. At that time, it was full of laughter and happiness here. She likes the happy ceremony night the most. So her name is also Saya. (Little night) "Sensei! Look! That's a firework!" Taiyaki hold senkohanabi (incense fire stick) in her hands. Run happily to my side. "It's from Tempura and Sukiyaki sensei." Taiyaki raise her senkohanabi highly to avoid scaring Saya, the sleeping cat in my lap. The silent fireworks cluster set against the night sky. Shining for a long time. The beautiful light is pulling me back to that same sky in summer night. "At this time, it should be the time to start preparing the ceremonies." Master is very bored and rolling back and forth on the ground. "But I can't see anything." "Don't you want to go out at this time?" "The festival is at nighttime. Everytime I, Saya hearing the sound, will quickly leap to the high place." "Leap?" Me at that time seen no strange things in the master's way of speaking. After all, the master’s speech is always unrealistic. However, master did not seem to hear my doubt. "It's the PEWWWWWW sound. Then there will be a lot of flowers in the sky." Master both gesturing and smiling when she said that to me. I know she must be talking about the scenery she likes. "Such a scene will never surely be forgotten!" "Um. I want to watch it." I subconsciously echoed. I can't even remember why I said this sentence in the beginning. "Then... Sanma, what do you like most?" Master's bright eyes are looking straight at me. "Autumn maple leaves" I replied faintly "Then later I will accompany you to see the maple leaf. And you will accompany me to watch firework. It's a promise." Master close to the ground and put her face in front of me. "Um". I replied in response. "That's great, right, Mochi." Master seems to be very happy about this. She just said that to the white cat that running into the room. The topic did not continue. When I watched master again, she was holding cat Mochi that lying on the side, as if it was asleep. Until then, I did not find out that something are quietly changing. IV. Firework in the Dream I don't know when it start, but I am less and less seeing my master enjoy the cool air under the eaves in the summer. At that day, my master return there so late. I thought that master might have hid in a sakura tree. But she didn't appear there. So, I searched all the places where my master might be. But didn't find any traces. My heart flooded with a subtle ripple. I know that is not a good premonition. BANG The door was heavily opened. Giving the oppressive impact sound. "Master." When I saw my master who suddenly came back I couldn't help but rushed forward. Although there is a lot to say, nothing can be said from my mouth at all. I just looked at her so quietly. "I'm sorry, I made you worried, pleas don't be angry." My master smiled very happily even at a time like this. To be honest, I don’t know why she is always smiling. And why she though that I'm so angry with her. However, I have no time to think about it. My right hand got caught by my master. "It'll begin soon. Please run." She dragging me, running and speaking at the same time. "What is it? Beginning?" My master probably didn't hear my question and ran forward silently. This is the first time I left the home next to the torii. And for the first time I walked through the crowd to a strange world. I don't know how long I have been running with master. The sky just changed from dusk to night. "The fireworks will appear soon!" "Huh?" "I said.... FIRE...WORK!!" The running master's voice trembled, making it somewhat unclear to me. However, I can guess why she is so happy now. PEEEWWWWWWW It's the sound that master once told me, a rising fireworks smashed the sky like a meteor. Then there was a deafening noise. The sparks splashed, and the fireworks in the air that seemed to tear the black sky apart. "Look! Fireworks!" My master and I stopped. Stood shoulder to shoulder. She pointed at the sky and smiled. "It....is....fireworks...." Probably infected by the mood of my master, I looked at the sky and said the same thing involuntarily. Then, a series of colorful fireworks emerged from the ground nearby. Reflecting the lake and dyed the world in my eyes. "Nobody is coming here. Such a good place like this... It’s a pity." My master's mood seems to be somewhat low. She let go my hand that she just pulling a moment ago. "However, it’s great to be able to come here with Sanma." The master's voice is inexplicably whimper. I subconsciously glanced at her in glowing light. Is it an illusion? I feels that the master's body has a different aura from the past few days. It must be because of the light from fireworks that is too dazzling for summer night. Even though I convinced myself, my body couldn’t help but do the opposite reaction. At that moment, I couldn't even believe my eyes, and the master's delicate fingertips slowly became transparent. "Master! Your hand is.....?" "Looks like now my time is up." Master looked at her fingertips that were gradually transparent and said to herself. "What....is... the...meaning...of this?" I can't understand the words spoken by her for a while. "Now, the last person who worshiped me is also dead, oh..." She is like talking about things that are not related to herself. "Worship?" Isn't my master a human? The thoughts in my mind have become a mess, and I even feel remorse for my bad words. "Are....You....A...Human?" "Don't show this expression, Sanma. Saya is human... because I was created by humans." My master's body continually dissipated in the light. And soon she only had her smile and a faint outline, but she still smiled as usual. "This look...now... It seems that the promise to accompany you to see Maple Leaf is impossible to achieve... It’s so great that I still can apologize to you in advance." This time, the last smile of my master is also disappeared... The sound of the fireworks gradually weakened. And the dark wind brought the sky full of fireworks to the calm night again. I looking helplessly at my master's body slowly dissipated. I can't do anything at all... I should have realized it long ago... Master and I won't grow up or aging. I should have realized it long ago... That day when she jump into my arms at sunset was too light. I should have realized it long ago... In the hour that she said "There's no next time." I should have realized it long ago... The promise between me and my master is not sudden whimsy. There are so many obviously abnormal things. Why didn't I notice it at that time? The night has completely wrapped the whole world. The only thing I can see was the cat with two tails lying quietly on the grass after my master disappeared. No one knows what happened on that summer night. Just like no one in the world knows the Saya's used to be exist. ... ... ... ... "Do you have a nightmare or what?" The familiar sound will always appear in my ear at the moment like this. "No, I just sleeping for a while." I told Sukiyaki. He look at me and smile without any word. "Hey, Stop running!" Looks like Tempura is chasing someone. "You can't catch me. HAHAHAHA..." It seems that Dorayaki has done something that made him angry again. I couldn't help but sigh. "Sensei! Do our noise disturb you? Should we go to other places to play?" Taiyaki probably noticed the sigh I had just said. She looked at me with concern and asked. "It's ok." "In the past, she was a... more noisy than you all..." I said. V. Sanma Shioyaki A long time ago, there was a torii here. The life here is very good for the crops. There are fertile soil and slowly flowing water. People live happily by self-sufficiency laborworks. No one know when it started. People who live comfortably regard the torii as the "entry of the god's land." The people who live here have begun to worship the god in the torii's land. to pray for the harvest of the coming year. They pray for the harvest of the coming year. But no one has seen the gods they worship. Therefore, people built "the residence of the god" with trees nearby the torii. They have created a "God's existence" and comes here every day to enshrine and worship. Whether it is the fish and shrimp that are caught in the water, or the rice that has just been harvested, they decorate it here in a variety of ways. Soon, the Washitsu (Jap style room) that was hailed as "the residence of the god" was filled with all kinds of things. No one noticed when was the time that the unknown cat who had two tails appeared on the torii. The cat has black color on top of the head, the claws and the tail's end. It's hair on the body is like snow, clean and smooth. This cat also like humankind and the food that humans make. It often jumps from the torii, enters the room and sees if she has the fish she likes the most. But at the same time, human always ignore her. Later, the cat discovered that people did not seem to care about its existence. So this playful cat often become black haired girl in white kimono and wandering around here. It was also from that time that people began to spread the rumors that the god lived in the torii's land. One night, when the cat looked at the fish she loved in the night, she saw the magic crystal that people enshrine in this room. The cat naturally didn't know what it was, just thought it was put in a strange stove when it was shining. There is a note next to the stove with the word written on it: "This thing will drive out the world’s filth." It was also that night that the coming of the fallen angel broke the silence here. People can't help themselves and can only run away from here. Seeing the people who suddenly fell into despair, the cat thought that this was the punishment that she had always stealing the offerings in the "god's land". At that time, she hoped from the heart that someone who could expel the fallen angel and save the people will come here. To this end, she is willing to pay any price. Suddenly, out of reason, her wish was fulfilled. She summoned a food soul named Sanma. According to the wishes of the master, Sanma killed the fallen angel. However, the people who fled from here will never return. ... ... ... There is only the empty torii here. No one came to worship, and the "God" was abandoned. So many years have passed. According to legend, when outsiders pass by, they will see many stray cats gathering here. In the cat group, there is a black haired girl in white kimono and a teenager with gray haired and blue cloth. This is certainly not the reason why this story is praised. In the era when the food soul was still unknown, there was a rumor about "the god who lived in the torii's land." What people are surprised about is that the girl who is hide deeply nearby the torii is the same as the girl in the rumor. Just like the "God" who is immortal. After a few more days, the torii is no longer visible here. The girl also disappeared with the torii. Today, there is a private school with the same name called Torii. Category:Food Soul Story